The terminal olefin compound is a generic term for a compound in which a double bond is present between two carbon atoms locating in the terminal of a hydrocarbon chain, and various terminal olefin compounds have been used for the intended purpose such as intermediates for organic syntheses.
As one of the terminal olefin compounds, there is, for example, 7-octenal represented by the following chemical formula 2.

Previously, as a production method for 7-octenal, the following methods have been known, that is, 1) a synthetic method from 2,7-octadien-1-ol with a metal catalyst (see Patent Literatures 1 to 4); 2) a synthetic method by oxidizing 7-octenol (see Non-Patent Literature 1); 3) a synthetic method by hydroborating 1,7-octadiene, and subsequently oxidizing using pyridinium chlorochromate (see Non-Patent Literature 2); and the like.